


Chemie

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Era quinta-feira e Rose estava presa no trânsito quando recebeu uma mensagem no seu celular avisando que o trajeto para o fim de semana poderia mudar.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. O gostoso do Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Chemie is written by Tahii and Quldditch (@winryrockb on twitter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahii | Oi, pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que todos estejam bem! ♥ Primeiramente eu gostaria de dizer que essa short é uma história bem descomplicada, e que eu e quldditch tivemos vários momentos icônicos de pura ansiedade & desespero. A intenção é que seja uma história leve e que possa enaltecer esse casal que todo mundo ama! ♥
> 
> Qulddich | Olá oláá, e sejam bem-vindos a essa one que já conquistou um lugar nos nossos corações ♥ ♥ Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu e a Tahii gostamos de escrever (e se apaixonar ainda mais pelo Scorpius, porque HAJA CORAÇÃO MENINAS)!! É uma história, como a Tahii pontuou ali em cima, bem leve e descomplicada, bem gostosinha! Então é isso! Espero que estejam bem, e divirtam-se! Até o próximo!

**06:54 PM**

_Quinta-Feira_

— Não esqueça de comprar salgadinho de bacon — pediu Dominique, encostada ao batente da porta. Rose assentiu, desgostosa; detestava sair de casa depois que já havia chegado do trabalho, e suas duas colegas de casa sabiam muito bem disso. Roxanne poderia ser desculpada, já que a brilhante ideia não lhe pertencia, e também porque ela havia limpado a cozinha no fim de semana anterior. — E não esqueça do vinho.

— Se você sabe _tão bem_ o que tem que comprar e está com tanto medo de eu voltar sem alguma coisa, por que você mesma não vai? — perguntou irritada, apertando três vezes seguidas o botão do elevador. 

— Porque não quero correr o risco de encontrar ninguém no mercado. 

— Coincidências não são eventos frequentes, Dominique, além de que a probabilidade de você encontrar ele em um mercado aleatório é bem baixa. 

— Já que você tem um arcabouço teórico para isso, quebre esse galho para mim e te compensarei quando você precisar de alguma coisa.... Posso até comprar uma caminha nova para o Sir Darcy. 

— Não envolva o meu gato — revirou os olhos, entrando no elevador. — Você pode pedir a janta ou vai cair sua mão?

— Eu vou _fazer_ a janta, Rosinha. 

— Ata — riu, acenando para a amiga enquanto a porta de metal fechava. 

Rose sentia os resquícios de um dia complicado no trabalho. Seus ombros estavam tensos pela reunião que havia tido nove horas da manhã, além de uma fraqueza pela falta de refeições que faziam seus olhos pesarem de sono. Precisava comer, assistir vídeos idiotas no youtube e dormir cedo para enfrentar a empresa no dia seguinte. Porém, os planos de Dominique eram diferentes pelo simples fato de que estava animada, e por motivos que Rose preferia fingir que não sabia. 

Rose Weasley era uma advogada junior numa empresa londrina, trabalhava feito uma camela desde às sete da manhã e ainda tinha que aturar sua chefe, Amber Higgs, que lhe importunava até fora de seu horário de serviço — todos se viam nesse direito, na verdade. Nessas horas em que tinha que sair de casa contra sua vontade, percebia como vivia cansada e como suas colegas de apartamento não davam o mínimo para isso. Dominique trabalhava meio período, Roxanne era freelancer, mas quem tinha que ir se arrastando até o maldito mercado era ela. 

Não era tão ruim respirar outros ares, comprar algumas guloseimas e suplementos de vitaminas, mas naquele dia em especial seu aplicativo avisou sobre um acidente de carro três ruas antes da sua casa e o que era para ser cinco minutos se transformaria, segundo a previsão de seu celular, em meia hora. Sem trajetos alternativos, Rose se conformou em abaixar os vidros e ouvir a rádio. 

— _I would’ve stayed at home ‘cause I was doing better alone but when you said hello I knew that was the end of it all_ …

Pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem para Dominique explicando como ela iria limpar, pelo resto da eternidade, a caixinha de areia de seu gato. Não esperava que a amiga visse, já que ela era péssima atendendo notificações que não lhe eram convenientes. Bloqueou o celular, enfiou no bolso e foi surpreendida ao senti-lo vibrar sem parar. 

**. . . . .**

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

@scorpsm curtiu sua foto

**. . . . .**

Rose não conseguiu reconhecer o usuário e, como não tinha nada para fazer, clicou para verificar seu perfil, sendo surpreendida de novo em ver que era Scorpius Malfoy, o amigo bonitão de seu primo Alvo. Curtiu três fotos seguidas em _retribuição_. Era um lembrete para que tornasse o seu instagram privado a fim de evitar possíveis problemas, inclusive em seu trabalho. 

Bloqueou a tela de novo.

E o celular vibrou novamente, duas vezes. 

**. . . . .**

**@scorpsm:** não tem mais fotos para curtir

 **@scorpsm:** e agora? 

**. . . . .**

Ah, a paquera. Fazia tempo que Rose não perdia tempo em tamanha enrascada — desde o seu fatídico término com Tony Creevey, para ser mais exato —, o que lhe levou a ficar em dúvida se deveria responder ou não. Balançou a cabeça, pensativa. 

Cada mínimo detalhe daquela noite ainda estava gravado na cabeça de Rose, e nem as quantidades exorbitantes álcool que consumiu tinham sido suficientes para mudar isso.

Estava sozinha há tempo demais na pista de dança quando finalmente começou a se aborrecer com os garotos que tentavam encostar em seu corpo enquanto dançava, e estava ainda mais furiosa com Tony, que demorava demais para alguém que só tinha ido ao banheiro. Foi então que, esquivando-se de um garoto particularmente esquisito, saiu da pista de dança, decidida a encontrar — e esganar — o namorado.

Dezenas de rostos estranhos cruzavam seu caminho, inúmeros pisões doloridos carimbavam seus pés e muitos corpos a jogavam de um lado para o outro quando tentava abrir caminho, mas em pouco tempo encontrou o bar. Do balcão, a vista para as portas dos banheiros estava quase que completamente desimpedida, então recostou-se ali e esperou, os olhos ainda vasculhando tudo o que conseguiam alcançar.

Um par de olhos cinzentos bastante característicos a encaravam da outra ponta do balcão. Distraída como estava, demorou um pouco para processar a quem aqueles olhos tão familiares pertenciam — tempo suficiente para que um meio sorriso travesso puxasse o canto dos lábios de seu dono. Ali estava Scorpius Malfoy, um copo de uma bebida colorida pendendo de suas mãos, as costas voltadas para o bar, o cotovelo apoiado despreocupadamente no balcão. Portava a mesma postura de babaca que ela se lembrava, os cabelos puxados para trás, uma jaqueta escura sobre os ombros.

Por algum tempo, continuou encarando-o de volta; não conseguia entender qual era o objetivo dele com aquilo, mas queria ver até onde o loiro iria. Sem contar que, _céus_ , ele costumava mesmo ser tão bonito e tentador, ou a iluminação colorida e o gelo seco começavam a finalmente prejudicar não apenas sua visão, mas também suas ideias?

Foi então que percebeu o tom sugestivo que aquele olhar carregava. E aquele olhar, aliado àqueles lábios extremamente chamativos… Rose subitamente não se importava em ser mais uma boca que ele beijaria aquela noite.

 _Tony_. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta do banheiro masculino, que sequer tinha sido aberta, e lançando um último olhar curioso para o Malfoy saiu do bar, aventurando-se em meio à multidão. A adrenalina que acelerava o sangue em suas veias levava um calor característico para o seu rosto, concentrando-se nas maçãs de seu rosto.

Não demorou muito para encontrar Tony. Estava em um dos sofás próximos da entrada inclinado sobre uma garota desconhecida, que por sua vez tinha os braços enroscados no pescoço dele. Num momento ele murmurava algo que devia ser muito engraçado, considerando os risinhos que ambos soltavam, mas no seguinte, a beijava profundamente. De onde estava, Rose conseguia ver a aliança reluzir no dedo dele enquanto suas mãos afundavam mais e mais no cabelo da garota.

Apenas a ocasional troca de olhares naquela noite fez Rose considerar que, se não saísse do lugar em cinco minutos, responderia Scorpius. Caso contrário, excluiria o direct e os dois fingiram que aquilo nunca aconteceu. Não seria tão difícil para ele; Rose lembrava-se bem de como Scorpius Malfoy gostava de beijar uma boca diferente por dia na época do colegial e sete anos era um prazo curto para que ele mudasse. Ser um pouco babaca fazia parte de sua natureza, assim como ser malditamente atraente — outro detalhe que não mudaria no prazo de cinco meses. 

Sete minutos se passaram e Rose entendeu que realmente ficaria ali por bastante tempo. Desligou o carro, assim como o automóvel da frente, e pegou o celular, sentindo-se totalmente perdida na arte da paquera. 

**. . . . .**

**scorpsm**

Não tem mais fotos para curtir

e agora?

Agora você espera a próxima foto,

eu acho 

Lamentável 

Vai demorar muito?

Depende

De que?

Diversas variáveis

Sei

Quer sair comigo amanhã?

Está em Londres?

Sim

Cheguei ontem, na verdade

Chegou ontem e decidiu que

seria uma boa ideia tentar flertar

comigo?

Não estou tentando flertar

Estou flertando, pelo simples fato

de que você tá gata pra porra

Entendi

Amanhã estarei ocupada,

infelizmente

Pode ser sábado,

domingo, segunda-feira à tarde, 

madrugada de terça, 

quando você quiser 

Vai ficar em aberto?

Melhor que em off 

O que está fazendo agora?

Resolvendo coisas do 

meu trabalho 

Pq?

O que vai fazer depois

de terminar de resolver 

as coisas do seu trabalho?

Jantar e dormir

E se saíssemos para comer?

Não estou disposta

para a sobremesa

Mas eu nem me ofereci ainda 

Como pode dizer isso?

kkkkkkkk

O trabalho me tira

a disposição

Se você se divertisse um pouco

(comigo) provavelmente se sentiria

mais disposta

**. . . . .**

Rose sorriu de canto, passando a mão em seu cabelo preso. Já havia tomado banho, estava com um conjunto de moletom agradável que lhe acompanharia até a hora de dormir, queria muito jantar e ser uma inútil na frente da televisão… Voltou para o perfil de Scorpius, verificando mais atentamente cada uma das quinhentas e noventa e duas fotos que ele havia postado. Era uma decisão difícil. 

Claro que ela queria se divertir… Mas suas únicas lembranças de Scorpius não ajudavam muito. Ele sempre foi bonito, lógico, e todas as garotas queriam ficar com ele na época do colegial. Rose teve um breve interesse por ele, que se dissipou no último ano com as obrigações pré-faculdade. E, do nada, ele estava curtindo suas fotos e a chamando para sair. 

O carro da frente ligou e Rose fez o mesmo antes de pegar seu celular. 

Estaria livre sexta-feira, de qualquer forma. 

**. . . . .**

**scorpsm**

tá bom!

amanhã no Três Vassouras?

Fechado

Que horas?

Nove?

Da manhã?

Da noite kkk

ok 

fechadíssimo 

Ok, então

Nos encontramos lá

**. . . . .**

Assim que a fila de carros começou a andar, Rose jogou o telefone no banco do passageiro e dirigiu de volta para casa curtindo o som da rádio, que parecia estar mais animada. Pegou as sacolas com vinho, salgadinho de bacon, lasanha congelada, queijo e bananas, colocou nos braços e subiu para o décimo andar, segurando a vontade de rir com a novidade. 

Abriu a porta do apartamento com uma risada. 

— GENTE DO CÉU! SE EU CONTAR PRA VOCÊS QUE VOU TRANSAR AMANHÃ, NEM _EU_ ACREDITO — bateu a porta quase que num estrondo, deixou as coisas na cozinha, tirou os chinelos, o casaco de moletom e pegou três taças e a garrafa de vinho. — Nossa, vocês não vão acreditar. Cadê meu celular? — gemeu de euforia, pegando o aparelho para responder as novas mensagens de Scorpius. 

— Credo, Rose, não sabia que as coisas estavam difíceis pra você — ouviu a voz de Alvo sendo seguida por uma risada calorosa de Dominique.

— Tá vendo como muita coisa pode acontecer quando a gente sai de casa?

**. . . . .**

**scorpsm**

Se mudar de ideia

podemos ir comer 

comida japonesa hoje 

só me avisa

Hoje não dá,

mesmo sendo tentador

Eu ou a comida?

**. . . . .**

— Eu ou a comida? — ela repetiu mexendo os quadris, com um sorriso que quase rasgava seu rosto, parada perto do aparador da pequena sala de jantar do apartamento. — Você, seu gostoso. Óbvio. Mas vou escrever os dois só para você não ficar convencido e realmente sairmos um dia para isso _se_ eu estiver disposta. 

— Quem é o felizardo? — perguntou Roxanne, deitada no sofá. Rose guardou o celular no bolso e finalmente olhou para a prima, já abrindo o bocão para responder.

— Não sei se vocês lembram do — e parou imediatamente ao ver que ao lado de seu primo estava o gostoso do instagram. Rose congelou, é claro, torcendo para que não ficasse da cor de um pimentão. 

— Não sei se você se lembra do Scorpius, Rose — Alvo se levantou da poltrona para pegar as taças da mão da prima, dando meia volta para seu lugar. — Ele vai morar comigo uns tempos. 

— Hm — assentiu, lentamente, fechando os olhos com força. — Ele voltou pra Londres, é?

— É, ele voltou — Scorpius respondeu, levantando-se de onde estava para, provavelmente, causar uma parada cardíaca na garota ruiva que havia sido acometida pela síndrome da planta imóvel. — Bom te ver de novo, Rose — o lindo rapaz lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, pegando o vinho de suas mãos para abrir. 

— Idem — foi a palavra mais esperta que conseguiu pensar. 

— Meu Deus — Dominique fitou Rose, com uma expressão deveras animada. — Pela sua cara esse gostoso deve ser um homão da porra. 

— Ou não. Rose não tem um gosto muito bom. O Wood nunca será esquecido. 

— Isso foi no colegial, Roxanne — disse estridentes, conseguindo dar passos largos de volta para a cozinha. Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma vergonha absurda, e depois de ter um mini chilique consigo mesma, pegou mais duas taças. 

— Tá certo. Águas passadas. Mostra uma foto dele. 

— Meu celular acabou a bateria — lamentou-se, dando uma taça para o primo e estendendo a sua para que fosse enchida. 

— E o nome?

— Sabe que eu nem reparei? 

— Parabéns, Rose, cada dia você fica mais espertinha — Roxanne lhe jogou uma almofada, dando espaço em seus pés para que sentasse. — Vão sair amanhã então?

— É — assentiu, olhando para o chão. 

— Por que não sai hoje? — sugeriu Dominique. — Não está fazendo nada mesmo. 

— Porque ele não deve estar… Disposto. 

— Aham, tá bom — Alvo deu risada. — Coloca seu celular pra carregar e fala pra ele te pegar daqui dez minutos, duvido que ele não vai ser acometido por uma puta disposição. 

— Ele falou que trabalha muito.

— Então não serve pra você — Roxanne interviu. — Você já trabalha demais, está precisando de alguém que te distraia, pra você não ficar tensa e chata perto da gente. 

— Rose é advogada numa firma da Oxford Street — Alvo explicou para Scorpius, que havia voltado ao seu lugar. — Sabe quem é a chefe dela?

— Nem imagino.

— A Amber.

— Higgs?

— Essa mesmo — os dois deram risada. 

— É outra que precisa aliviar o estresse para ver se relaxa — Roxanne era a pessoa que mais ouvia Rose reclamar sobre o trabalho, e tinha teorias concisas de que sua chefe deveria mesmo tirar um tempo para deixar de ser insuportável. — Por que o nosso amigo Scorpius não chama ela para dar um role descompromissado?

— Porque já arrumei uma garota para o fim de semana — Rose tentou não transparecer que havia sentido algo tão forte quanto um soco no estômago, mas tão animador quanto uma criança ganhando um algodão doce; por isso fingiu que na verdade tudo aquilo era uma reunião de trabalho em que deveria assentir e torcer para acabar logo. 

— Hmmmmm, pergunta se ela não tem uma amiga, Scorp, também estou precisando expandir minha rede de contatos. Ela é gata?

— Pra porra — com isso Rose bebeu todo o vinho da taça, pensando que seria uma boa forma de disfarçar seu rubor. Era péssima mentindo e, numa situação como a que estava sendo obrigada a vivenciar, não queria colocar sua noite do dia seguinte em risco. O jeito seria desconversar.

— Onde está o sir Darcy? — perguntou com uma preocupação levemente desproporcional, aproveitando para sair da sala com a árdua missão de procurar seu gato. Sabia que ele deveria estar debaixo da cama de Roxanne, como de costume. 

— Tomara que bem longe daqui, não aguento mais esse gato.

— Pelo menos não é você que vai ter que limpar a caixa de areia dele — Rose ouviu Dominique reclamar. Abriu a porta do quarto da amiga, abaixou-se e viu seu gatinho marrom deitado descansando das agitações do mundo moderno.

— Sir Darcy, preciso da sua opinião — ela bateu duas vezes com a mão no chão, logo tendo o gato em seus braços.

— Rose, eu acho injusto eu ter que fazer isso — Dominique insistiu, com um sorriso travesso e uma voz ingênua. — Se não fosse a minha insistência, você não sairia com o gostosão.

— Nada a ver — Rose acariciou o pêlo de seu gatinho, vendo Dominique fazer uma expressão de tristeza. — Se eu não tivesse saído, ele teria me mandado mensagem do mesmo jeito.

— Hm, ele te mandou mensagem, então?

— Me erra, Roxanne — pediu, colocando o gato no chão devido ao seu protesto de ficar nos braços da dona. Os olhos das duas garotas brilhavam, estava na cara que elas queriam que Rose contasse direito a história. 

— Ué, mas você chegou tão animada e agora não quer tocar no assunto? 

— É o meu direito — mediante o olhar sério da garota de cabelos encaracolados, Rose se viu vencida. Passaria a vergonha no crédito, então, já que seu saldo havia zerado do momento em que abriu seu grande bocão. — Não tem o que contar. 

— Ela está com vergonha por causa do Scorpius! — Dominique falou… A verdade. — Ah, Rosinha, qual foi! Você não tem mais quinze anos, né. 

— É, Rosinha — seu primo deu corda. — Pode contar os detalhes. Para nós só serve de aprendizado.

 _Que aprendizado?_ , Rose quase chorou de vergonha. Scorpius estava ali, sentado lindamente na poltrona lhe encarando como no dia em que se encontraram na Cabeça de Javali: aparentemente despretensioso e com olhos que diziam mais coisas do que seu pobre cérebro conseguiria processar. 

Para piorar, ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. Estava com as pernas cruzadas, mexia o vinho da taça com movimentos circulares e seu cabelo parecia estar até mais loiro, seus olhos mais cinzas, seus lábios mais…. Charmosos. A única coisa que poderia estar atrapalhando sua visão era o cansaço do dia, mas sentia seu juízo ser corrompido a medida em que ele, mesmo sob aquela situação, não movia seu olhar nem para a esquerda e nem para a direita. 

No meio disso tudo, provavelmente ela estava com cara de idiota.

— Deve ter sido muito impactante — analisou Dominique, acordando-a para a realidade. 

— Ele curtiu as minhas fotos no Instagram — ela disse, voltando o olhar para o gato que aos poucos se aproximava de Roxanne —, e depois veio falar comigo no direct. 

— Falar o quê? 

— Me chamar para sair — a morena deu uma risada incrédula. — Literalmente, ele perguntou se eu queria sair com ele, simples assim.

— É um cara direto, de atitude, sem enrolação… Tenho certeza que _você_ quis enrolar ele — ela não teve como negar, Dominique lhe conhecia muito bem. 

— Talvez.

— Você é boba — a loira jogou uma almofada em Rose, que teve que concordar… De novo. — E aí vocês decidiram ir onde?

— No Três Vassouras. 

— E depois? — Rose sentiu que havia ficado vermelha como um pimentão.

— Ué, Dominique, depois eles vão arrumar um lugar para fazer o _sururu_. Amanhã eu não vou estar aqui, ainda bem. 

— Vai pra onde?

— Pro apê da Kira, sabe como é, não quero me sentir solitária. Rose vai transar, Scorpius vai fazer não sei o que… Não quero ser a empata foda de ninguém.

— Se é assim, eu posso dar uma volta com o Sir Darcy já que vamos ficar mais próximos pelo resto de sua vida felina — Dominique estendeu os braços para pegar o gatinho no colo. — Vou levá-lo ao parque.

— De madrugada? — Alvo questionou. — Como é um evento na vida da Rose que não acontece sempre, você e o sir Darcy podem ir para a minha casa, eu dou o quarto do Scorpius para vocês se acomodarem e a Rosinha fica livre para se divertir com o gostosão. 

— Devo me sentir agradecida? — ela perguntou com um pouco de ironia, sentindo uma terrível vontade de enfiar a cara debaixo dos travesseiros. 

Levou mais de três horas para que Alvo e Scorpius fossem embora, e por mais que Rose achasse que ao fechar a porta toda a vergonha passaria, sentiu-se ainda pior quando percebeu que ela realmente teria um encontro e que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Por isso falou para as amigas que estava cansada e foi direto para a cama pegar o seu celular e entrar num novo dilema: mandar uma mensagem ou não?

Se fosse ver pela sua coragem, fingiria que nada havia acontecido, que tudo foi um sonho e que

**. . . . .**

**scorpsm**

Que situação, heim

**. . . . .**

Seu coração, simplesmente, afogou… Igualzinho um carro quando se esquece de pisar na embreagem porque leva um susto. 

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três, nove vezes até olhar novamente para a tela do celular e sentir vontade de passar um pouco mais de vergonha, embora uma súbita raiva lhe tivesse subido à cabeça. Ela deveria sentir vergonha de ter tido um relacionamento com alguém como Tony Creevey, não por tentar dar um rumo na sua vida. Talvez houvesse chegado a hora de engatar a primeira e seguir em frente. O que tinha para perder? Sua dignidade? Provavelmente não. 

**. . . . .**

**scorpsm**

Pois é

Ainda vamos sair amanhã?

Lógico 

Agora me sinto 

ainda mais motivado

É bom saber que eu 

sou um homão da porra 

kkkkkkkkkk

Que vergonha

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Você sabia que eu

iria chegar?

Não 

Tipo, eu sei que

você é prima do Al,

mas ele disse que

iríamos na casa 

da Rox, então eu fui

Se soubesse que

eu estaria, então não

teria ido?

Lógico que teria

Inclusive teria ido 

mais bonito

Isso é humanamente

possível?

Não sei se levo isso

como um elogio…. 

kkkkkkkkkk

De qualquer forma, 

sendo sincero, estava 

esperando que você 

arrumasse algo para fazer

lá fora

Como por exemplo?

Sei lá, levar o lixo,

pegar alguma coisa no

carro, dar uns beijos

Só queria uma 

oportunidade 

Para?

Te conhecer melhor, é 

claro kkkkkkkkkkk

Quer dizer, você é uma

pessoa interessante, 

tem um trabalho legal, 

fica ardentemente gostosa

de moletom, tem um gato…

kkkkkkkkkk

Então… 

Amanhã às nove?

Sim, senhora

Quer que eu passe

aí pra te pegar?

A noite toda, 

se Deus quiser kkkkkk

Mas, sim, pode passar aqui

Combinado

► **FOTO**

Muito cedo para

expressar minha

felicidade? 

Nãooooo kkkkkk

o problema é como 

que eu vou dormir hoje

Hoje eu não sei,

mas amanhã

comigo 

Combinado

**. . . . .**

Rose não tinha mais forças para continuar naquele chat. Colocou o celular no criado-mudo, fechou os olhos e sentiu seu coração quase rasgar o peito por tanta adrenalina; o único jeito de aliviar a tensão foi enfiar a cara no travesseiro e esperar que Scorpius Malfoy fosse logo lhe pegar. 


	2. Passando Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ SUGESTÃO - Lost in Japan [Shawn Mendes]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAWzXkV3hHo

**8:45 PM**

_Sexta-Feira_

Naquele dia, ainda que tivesse dormido muito pouco, Rose acordou surpreendentemente disposta e com a sensação de que sua pressão estava alta devido a tamanha animação. Não conseguia parar de pensar na foto que Scorpius enviou, muito menos que, em poucas horas, ele passaria no seu apartamento e que eles sairiam. Tinha um encontro com _Scorpius Malfoy_! No escritório, nem mesmo Amber Higgs foi capaz de tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Agora inclinando-se sobre o espelho do quarto, tirando o excesso do delineador com o mindinho, olhou de soslaio para o relógio do celular, que indicava faltar apenas quinze minutos até que a coisa toda acontecesse de verdade. Estava nervosa; com as mãos úmidas e geladas, um frio na barriga característico e a mesma adenalina da noite anterior pulsando, não conseguiu conter o gritinho agudo que escapou do fundo de sua garganta. Do canto da cama, Sir Darcy a observava como se ela fosse retardada, tédio pesando suas pálpebras, a ponta do rabo rajado balançando serenamente.

Antes que conseguisse perceber, estava saltitando pelo quarto na direção de Sir Darcy. Arisco como era, até tentou pular para longe do alcance da dona ao perceber o que viria a seguir, mas Rose foi mais rápida e no instante seguinte, o segurava firmemente contra o peito, um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

— O que acha, Sir Darcy?! — mais uma vez de frente para o espelho, exibiu para o gato a saia vermelha de botões e cintura alta que deixava à mostra boa parte de suas pernas, a camiseta preta simples quase que completamente oculta debaixo da jaqueta de couro preta e o par de botinhas pretas combinando, que chegava até as canelas.

Sir Darcy miou aborrecido em resposta. Apenas encarava o chão, esperando ser solto o quanto antes.

— Como assim, não gostou?! — Sir Darcy continuou miando, sem prestar muita atenção — Ora essa, mas você não tá nem olhando pra mim!

Chateada, Rose devolveu o gato para a cama. Agitado demais para apenas deitar de volta, ele saiu silenciosamente pela fresta entreaberta da porta, reclamando da dona para quem quisesse ouvir. Revirando os olhos, ela espanou das roupas os pelos que ficaram e olhou mais uma vez para o próprio reflexo. Não estava nada mal para alguém que teria o primeiro encontro em meses.

E também, se quisesse mudar alguma coisa, era tarde demais. Seu celular vibrou em cima da cômoda, e viu pelas notificações que Scorpius estava esperando lá embaixo. Respondendo brevemente que já estava descendo, olhou uma última vez para o espelho, as mãos úmidas e trêmulas arrumando o cabelo, o coração completamente descarrilhado aumentando o frio na barriga e a velocidade do sangue em suas veias.

— Rox! Domi! Estou saindo! — andando rápido pelo corredor, encontrou uma das primas deitada no sofá como de costume. Parecendo ter acabado de acordar de uma soneca, Dominique sentou-se um pouco grogue, bocejando.

— Tem previsão para voltar? 

— _Quem_ tem previsão para voltar, Dominique? — Roxanne apareceu na ponta da sala, enrolada numa toalha de banho com os cabelos pingando. — Rosinha, divirta-se com o seu boy. 

— Estou perguntando porque não quero atrapalhar nada — a loira murmurou, olhando entediada para as duas. — Vou dar uma volta com o Sir Darcy, levar ele para fazer xixi na casa do Alvo, posso voltar bem tarde ou ficar por lá mesmo, se quiser o apartamento.

— A questão é _você_ querer ficar aqui com eles, né, Dominique.

— Que mau humor, Roxanne, algum bicho te mordeu?

— Quase isso. Um gato irritante está em cima da minha cama e se a responsável legal por ele não tirá-lo de lá agora eu vou-

— A Domi vai cumprir essa função porque tenho que me ausentar — Rose disse enfiando a mão dentro da bolsa para verificar se tudo que precisava estava ali. Batom, carteira, spray de pimenta, halls e camisinha. 

— Tá bom, tá bom — Dominique ergueu os braços em forma de rendição. Foi pegar o gato em passos sonolentos e, quando o tinha em seus braços contra a vontade do pobre bichinho, deixou que Roxanne se arrumasse para ir ver a namorada e acompanhou Rose até o elevador. Encostou no batente da porta, vendo-a chacoalhar as mãos de nervoso. — Bom encontro pra você, mas me manda uma mensagem pra saber onde eu estou… Não quero ouvir nada, nem ver. 

— Ok. Cuida bem do meu nenê — Rose sorriu, entrando no elevador.

— Pode deixar — Dominique acariciou o pêlo do gato, que estava com as garrinhas preparadas para arranhá-la assim que sua dona saísse do seu campo de visão. — Vamos nos divertir lá na casa do _AuAu_ — deu risada sozinha, tendo o gato fazendo um tremendo esforço para ir ao chão. — Estou brincando, sir Darcy, não seja tão chato — fechou a porta e voltou para o sofá. 

No elevador, Rose tentou não se olhar muito no espelho, já que tinha uma tarefa mais árdua do que simplesmente procurar defeitos em si mesma. Precisava se acalmar, fazer a mão esquentar e agir como se não fosse nada demais, ou apenas tentar minimizar tudo que estava sentindo. Não seria algo ruim demonstrar seu interesse — embora ele já estivesse claro — ou deixar transparecer o que estava sentindo; nem havia visto ele ainda, de perto, à sós, mas já estava se divertindo um monte, como há séculos não lhe acontecia. 

As portas do elevador se abriram ao chegar no térreo e Rose foi em direção ao portão social em passos estabilizados; acenou para o porteiro e ouviu o barulho do portão destravando. Conseguia ver um carro preto bem na frente, o que não foi tão baqueador quanto ir à calçada e dar de cara com Scorpius Malfoy encostado no automóvel. Ele estava lindo e, _céus_ , ela não sabia nem o que dizer. 

— Como você consegue? — ele perguntou. Rose ficou pensando se era algo retórico, considerou algumas respostas, e se sentiu idiota por, aparentemente, ter perdido a voz. Scorpius se desencostou do carro, com os cantos dos lábios evidenciando que ele estava se divertindo com a falta de jeito dela. 

— O quê? 

— Ficar ainda mais linda cada vez que te vejo — suas bochechas coraram, inevitavelmente. Ela sorriu, apertando os dedos em volta de sua bolsa, e antes que percebesse, a mão quente de Scorpius segurou seu rosto e fez o sorriso desaparecer conforme colou os lábios nos de Rose. 

Sentiu o rosto ficar tão quente que pensou estar, de fato, prestes a explodir. A boca de Scorpius era quente, macia e surpreendentemente suave contra a dela, e permaneceu lá tempo suficiente para que ela conseguisse regular _o básico_ de sua respiração; tinha certeza que se não o fizesse, ele seria capaz de sentir seu coração mesmo através das camadas de roupas.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Scorpius a encarava com um sorrisinho ainda maior que o que puxava seus lábios há poucos segundos. Fez questão de continuar com o rosto pairando bem próximo do de Rose por mais alguns instantes, que aos olhos dela pareceram se arrastar, encarando satisfeito a pele corada e os olhos desorientados que causou.

— Ora, ora — sem saber o que estava fazendo, devolveu o sorrisinho dele, nem um pouco convencida que estava causando o mesmo efeito — Você parece ainda mais animado que ontem.

— _Ah_ , pode apostar que estou — Scorpius abriu a porta do passageiro e o indicou com a cabeça — Vamos?

Rose assentiu, entrou e enquanto Scorpius dava a volta no carro, ela descansou a cabeça no encosto do banco, respirou fundo e só se deu conta de que olhava fixamente para seu acompanhante quando ele deu partida no carro. 

Numa tentativa de se conter, pôde inspirar o perfume forte que ele exalava e dar graças a Deus por estar sentada, sem chances de cair caso suas pernas fraquejassem. _Que homem_ , era a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça, justificando sua incapacidade de puxar algum assunto. 

— E aí? — Rose despertou de seus devaneios, piscando algumas vezes para também se certificar de que aquilo era real. — Vamos ter mesmo o apartamento só pra gente?

— Nem o sir Darcy vai estar lá — ele riu. 

— Acredito que isso seja um bom sinal… Não ter nenhuma _interrupção_ — era idiota a forma que ela tentava segurar o riso, e mais ainda o fato de que tudo que ele falava parecia ser extremamente sexy. — Dormiu bem essa noite? — Rose semicerrou os olhos, caindo na risada com ele alguns instantes depois. 

— Você poderia perguntar como eu passei a noite, e eu diria que passei acordada olhando para o teto do meu quarto. 

— Você sofre de insônia? — ele era impossível. 

— Quando me mandam fotos pretensiosas de madrugada, sim. Você não?

— Não sei, não recebi nenhuma — disse sério, parando no semáforo. — Muito menos sua… Embora se você quiser me fazer sofrer de insônia, sinta-se à vontade. 

— Acredito que essa noite não vou precisar de fotos — Rose realmente esperava que sua afirmação se concretizasse. Scorpius a fitou com uma expressão de pleno consentimento, mexendo no cabelo antes de pisar no acelerador. 

Quando ele voltou o olhar para a rua e continuou dirigindo, o semblante bastante leve, Rose não pôde deixar admirá-lo mais uma vez. Vestia uma calça escura que lhe caía muito bem, um par gasto de botas pretas, uma blusa de gola alta azul marinho e, por cima, um sobretudo escuro. Tudo isso realçava os detalhes de seu rosto, que parecia esculpido em mármore sob a iluminação inconstante dos postes de rua. Em dado momento, pegou os olhos de Scorpius mirando-a de soslaio, mas em nenhum momento desviou o olhar dele; jogou qualquer resquício de contenção pro alto depois que ele a beijou.

Depois daquilo, a viagem de carro durou pouco mais de dois minutos. Enquanto Scorpius estacionava rente à sarjeta, Rose desviou o olhar dele apenas para checar o próprio reflexo uma última vez no retrovisor. Suas mãos já não tremiam mais, nem suavam tanto quanto entrou no elevador, mas ainda estava gelada como uma pedra de gelo. Pelo menos poderia usar a desculpa de que estava com frio.

— Fique onde está — Scorpius disse ao desligar o carro, dando a volta para a abrir a porta para ela em seguida. Rose esperou, mas assim que saiu do carro, deu um passo vacilante na direção dele e, forçando levemente a ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, o beijou mais uma vez.

— Obrigada — ela sussurra ainda com seus lábios próximos e, envergonhada, vai andando na frente.

Não entendeu por que demorou tanto, mas a porta atrás de si finalmente fechou. Scorpius agora estava ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe o braço dobrado antes que entrassem no Três Vassouras. Aceitando o gesto de bom grado, Rose levantou o olhar e observou melhor o estabelecimento.

Conhecia aquele bar há tempos: costumava frequentá-lo com Roxanne e Dominique, além de que Tony às vezes gostava de jogar conversa fora por ali. Mas naquela noite em especial, sua atmosfera parecia de alguma forma mais... acolhedora? Ela não sabia dizer.

Quando Scorpius abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, o calor do recinto a atingiu em cheio, e só então percebeu que talvez estivesse frio do lado de fora. Com o sangue acelerado em suas veias, porém, ela não tinha _como_ perceber até aquele momento. Já do lado de dentro, não havia sequer uma mesa em seu raio de visão que estivesse vazia — afinal, era noite de sexta-feira —, mas logo um garçom simpático apareceu e os guiou para os fundos do lugar, onde algumas mesas com bancos embutidos na parede ficavam. Sempre quis sentar em uma daquelas mesas, mas Dominique usava a desculpa de claustrofobia e Tony, a de que precisava ficar próximo da saída.

Animada, Rose sentou-se no banco e esperou que Scorpius se sentasse à sua frente. Maior não foi sua surpresa quando, assim que o garçom virou as costas, Scorpius tomou o lugar diretamente _ao lado_ dela. Quando levantou o olhar, encontrou o de Scorpius ligeiramente confuso, olhando para ela com uma pergunta implícita.

— Quer que eu mude de lugar?

— De jeito nenhum — respondeu rapidamente, chegando um pouco mais perto dele para reforçar. Nunca antes em um encontro se sentou ao lado da pessoa, ou se sentiu tão à vontade. Scorpius pareceu contente. — O que você vai querer beber?

— Hm, não sei. O que sugere? 

— Nunca veio aqui? 

— Algumas vezes, mas faz um bom tempo — ele balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse lembrar. 

— Você ficou fora de Londres bastante tempo, né?

— É, eu estava em Manchester ajudando a administrar uma filial da empresa, mas meu pai pediu para que eu viesse ficar aqui em Londres — deu ombros, estendendo o braço sobre o banco. — Não é tão divertido trabalhar com ele, mas não acho que seria divertido de nenhum jeito. 

— Vocês se dão bem?

— Até que sim, mas é estranho seu pai ser, por acaso, seu chefe também. Não tem como reclamar do chefe para a família. 

— Deve ser difícil, porque eu não me imagino vivendo sem reclamar da Amber dezesseis horas por dia.

— Ela é tão desagradável assim? 

— Desagradável? — Rose deu uma risada de autopiedade. — Ela é horripilante. 

— O que seria uma pessoa horripilante para você? 

— Alguém que fica no meu pé o dia todo, falando sobre coisas que não me interessam e, pior, fazendo cobranças descabidas.

— Espero que não tenha ficado no seu pé ontem — Rose estava pronta para revirar os olhos com aquela visível tentativa de ganhar um elogio, embora fosse inevitável sorrir com a maioria das colocações de seu acompanhante, mas congelou no lugar quando os dedos esguios de Scorpius alcançaram uma mecha de de seu cabelo.

— Boa noite — uma voz próxima fez Rose saltar no lugar e olhar desorientada naquela direção — Já decidiram o que vão pedir?

— Ah, sim — aproveitando que o braço de Scorpius permanecia estendido, ela se aconchegou de forma que agora suas pernas se encostavam e ele estaria livre para abraçá-la — Vamos querer duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada, por favor.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Por hora é só, obrigada — Rose não ouviu o que o garçom falou depois; sentia o olhar de Scorpius queimar sobre si, e começava a ficar nervosa de novo.

Quando olhou naquela direção, Scorpius não perdeu tempo e, pela terceira vez naquela noite, selou seus lábios rapidamente. Rose estava começando a querer mais que só aqueles selinhos rápidos, e Scorpius pareceu perceber, tanto que a mão do braço esticado encontrou a nuca da ruiva e, segurando-a firmemente, deu-lhe mais um beijo, dessa vez mais devagar. A proximidade prolongada permitiu que ela sentisse tudo, do calor que emanava dele até o perfume arrebatador. Seus lábios agora não estavam mais tão gentis quanto na calçada na frente de seu prédio, e Rose, feliz por não ser a única com aquela urgência, levou as mãos ao peito dele, sentindo uma firmeza animadora na ponta dos dedos.

— Caralho — Scorpius falou, ligeiramente ofegante — Por que não nos beijávamos no colegial mesmo?

— Falta de oportunidade, talvez?

— Ou mal uso delas. Não sei se você se lembra que nos encontramos na Cabeça do Javali há uns meses e, sendo sincero, não consegui tirar você da cabeça desde aquele dia.

— Por isso escolheu um dia aleatório para curtir todas as minhas fotos do Instagram?

— Você nem tem muitas — riu divertido, acariciando o pescoço de Rose. — Mas eu vi você num status da Roxanne naquele dia e pensei que seria uma oportunidade a se agarrar. 

— Status da _Roxanne_? — Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas, não conseguindo lembrar de nenhum momento de fotos durante aquele dia infernal. — Que horas?

— Parecia que você estava saindo de casa, estava com um moletom. 

— Fala sério — revirou os olhos. 

— Sério. Talvez você deva agradecer a ela pela foto, além de ter ficado gostosa, é por causa dela que estamos aqui agora. 

— É, talvez — apesar de não saber as respostas corretas para as colocações de Scorpius, estava gostando de ser bajulada com tanta frequência, era uma novidade perto das experiências que havia tido com os ogros que considerava como seus ex-namorados. Perto deles, Scorpius era um verdadeiro lord, que conseguia derrubar todas suas defesas apenas por sua presença. — Inclusive, você contou para o Al que ia sair comigo?

— Lógico que não — ele respondeu na lata, parecendo se arrepender em seguida. — Quer dizer, não que haja algum problema nisso, mas como ontem você não disse nada, pensei que talvez não deveria comentar nada também. 

— Tenho o costume de falar mais do que devo.

— Com licença — o garçom apareceu interrompendo Scorpius, que já tinha a boca entreaberta para retrucar. Os dois observaram as canecas serem postas na mesa e assentiram para o rapaz que não tardou em se retirar. Scorpius foi o primeiro a pegar, erguendo-a em direção a Rose. 

— Um brinde ao seu costume de falar mais do que deve — propôs, fazendo com que um sorriso extremamente bobo tomasse conta da feição da garota. 


	3. Céus!

**00:30 AM**

_Sábado_

Diga-se de passagem, Rose Weasley realmente falava bastante, ria bastante e parecia gostar bastante da companhia de Scorpius Malfoy, mas não mais do que deveria. 

Estavam voltando para o apartamento enquanto davam risada sobre alguma história que Rose contava, uma música da rádio tocando ao fundo, uma das mãos de Scorpius sobre a perna dela enquanto a outra permanecia sobre o volante. 

— ... _I’ve been on my own for long enough. Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe_ …

Ao fim do trajeto ambos mal conseguiam sentir as próprias bochechas, e quando Scorpius finalmente estacionou o carro, a única coisa que Rose percebeu era como seu coração não conseguia acompanhar as batidas da música; estava num ritmo completamente descompassado. 

— Está esperando um convite formal para subir? — a voz de Rose, depois de tanto tempo falando em um tom acima do que estava acostumada, parecia um pouco rouca, embora ainda embargada por um tom de diversão. 

— Já tô pra cima, Rose — Scorpius respondeu, sério. Rose, no entanto, não conseguiu segurar a risada e nem evitar de olhar para as calças dele enquanto ele saía do carro.

Scorpius mais uma vez abriu a porta para Rose, e assim que ela saiu e ele fechou o carro, ele enlaçou a mão esquerda na direita dela. Por alguns instantes, Rose não conseguia parar de olhar do rosto dele para suas mãos. Scorpius, por sua vez, apenas sorriu e, impulsionando-a com o braço, fez com que ela girasse. Seu braço esquerdo descreveu um arco sobre a cabeça de Rose, e, ainda segurando firmemente a mão dela, ele a aconchegou num quase abraço. A ruiva estendeu o braço e segurou-o pela cintura, colando seu corpo no dele e permitindo que a caminhada até o elevador terminasse num beijo em seus cabelos. 

Se comparado aos momentos repletos de barulhos distintos que marcaram a viagem de carro, aquele momento no elevador estava silencioso até _demais_. Scorpius ainda abraçava Rose, que tinha a plena convicção que se as batidas do seu coração não eram audíveis, provavelmente o seu bater de dentes era, além de ter a sensação de que sua mão escorregaria da de Scorpius devido ao suor que brotava aos montes; estava considerando a hipótese de, inclusive, sofrer de sudorese. Rose conseguia perceber o quão fundo tentava respirar, seu peito subia e descia de forma descompassada como se precisasse urgentemente sair daquele cubículo, e isso nada tinha a ver com o espaço limitado do elevador, pelo contrário, era por causa da proximidade de Scorpius, por sentir sua respiração quente, o calor de seu corpo e ainda por não conseguir controlar seus pensamentos sórdidos sobre os minutos que se seguiriam. 

Um ruído agudo indicou que haviam chegado no décimo andar. Rose mal esperou as portas abrirem para se desvencilhar de Scorpius e pegar a chave dentro da bolsa. O loiro, no entanto, não soltou a mão dela em nenhum momento, e os pensamentos que agora enuviavam completamente sua capacidade de discernimento tornavam a tarefa de manter a mão com as chaves firmes mais complexas do que jamais foram. Demorou um bom bocado para acertar a chave na fechadura, o olhar intenso de Scorpius queimando na sua nuca, sua respiração ficando insuportavelmente mais ofegante. Quando a porta finalmente abriu, um comentário preencheu o silêncio:

— Sempre me disseram que sou ótimo na cama, mas é a primeira vez que faço uma mulher ofegar tanto só em segurar sua mão.

Rose não cogitou nenhuma resposta além de juntar seus lábios e se apressar em começar a tirar todas as camadas de roupa que a separavam da única fonte de calor disponível para fazer seu corpo inteiro parar de tremer. Talvez fosse uma questão que ultrapassava, mais rápido do que conseguia acompanhar, as fronteiras do desejo e se tornava algo de caráter urgente. Não havia mais tempo para conversar, pensar ou premeditar ações; sabe-se lá Deus quanto tempo não sentia tudo aquilo, e era claro que não poderia perder um segundo ou deixá-lo passar em branco. 

Empurrou o corpo de Scorpius contra a parede do apertado hall em que estavam, deslizando o sobretudo pelos seus braços, deixando-o cair no chão. Imediatamente tocou a barra da blusa azul marinho, interrompendo o beijo para tirá-la de Scorpius e finalmente tocar sua pele, que parecia ferver, enquanto retomava os lábios que começavam realmente a lhe aquecer. Sentia as mãos de Scorpius passearem por debaixo de sua jaqueta e por cima da saia, e estava aflita por não querer ficar longe dele por um segundo sequer, ao mesmo tempo que queria senti-lo mais e mais perto. 

Apertou a nuca de Scorpius num claro de sinal de descontentamento quando o sentiu afastar seu rosto e, posteriormente, seu corpo, para poder despí-la de sua jaqueta e blusa. Seu corpo arrepiou não apenas pelo ar gelado que entrava do hall do elevador, mas também fato de sentir as mãos de Scorpius tomarem conta de suas costas, passeando livremente até a sua cintura enquanto lhe fitava com orbes cinzas que transbordavam em desejo; voltaram a se beijar num esforço de tocar o máximo possível um na pele do outro. 

O toque de Scorpius era firme, deixava um rastro de calor por onde suas mãos passavam e fazia o coração de Rose palpitar cada vez em que lhe tocava a nuca ou pressionava sua cintura. Ele desceu as mãos, apertando com força sua bunda por cima da saia, empecilho que o fez afastar a ruiva do meio de suas pernas para que pudesse abrir todos aqueles malditos botões o mais rápido possível. Quando a saia deslizou pelo corpo de Rose, revelando sua lingerie preta, Scorpius arfou e a trouxe o mais perto possível, segurando seu rosto com uma mão, aventurando-se por debaixo do pano da calcinha em direção a onde antes se encontrava. 

As pontas dos dedos de Rose continuavam geladas, o que contribuiu para que Scorpius se desarmasse mediante seu toque por debaixo de sua calça. Ela gostou de vê-lo fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, suspirar demoradamente, morder os lábios ao ter sua ereção apalpada e permitir que ela começasse uma trilha de beijos a partir de sua boca. Queria fazer tantas coisas com ele, de tantas formas; foi a vez dela suspirar. Percebendo que a porta ainda estava aberta, distanciou-se bruscamente de Scorpius para fechá-la, tirar seus sapatos e, o mais importante, ver como ele estava afoito.

Ele parecia não conseguir decidir para onde queria olhar, ou onde queria tocar, e isso deixou a situação ainda melhor quando ela se aproximou para tirar o cinto da calça, abri-la e se ajoelhar em sua frente. Rose depositou um beijo singelo na cueca esticada que Scorpius antes de fazê-la escorregar pelas pernas do rapaz junto com a calça; assim que envolveu o membro extremamente duro com sua boca, fez questão de olhar para cima apenas para apreciar como, finalmente, havia chegado a hora do Malfoy ter seu corpo inteiro tremendo de tesão. Ela conseguia sentir Scorpius pulsando em êxtase, ouvia seus gemidos baixinhos, seguia as coordenadas que as mãos em seu cabelo tentavam direcionar, e sentia-se cada vez mais ansiosa para tê-lo dentro de si. Rose tirou o membro da boca, lambendo-o desde sua base até a glande para, em seguida, envolvê-lo o máximo possível de uma vez só; Scorpius gemeu, segurando com mais força o seu cabelo para que pudesse se movimentar com precisão. Na última vez em que Rose o enfiou na boca, Scorpius a fez demorar alguns instantes antes que a fizesse levantar.

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, desesperados, e as mãos de Scorpius pressionaram a cintura de Rose com firmeza, guiando o quadril dela ao encontro de sua ereção. Momentaneamente sem ar, foi a vez de Rose soltar um gemido. Sentia seu corpo implorar por mais conforme uma das mãos de Scorpius puxava de forma leve e instigante a base de seus cabelos e a outra, apertava seus peitos por cima do sutiã. Ela arqueava as costas na direção dele, querendo mais, e foi quando, com uma única mão, Scorpius desabotoou seu sutiã, puxando-o pelos seus braços conforme tentava tirá-lo do caminho. Quando as mãos dele voltaram a apalpar seus seios, outro arrepio tomou o corpo de Rose e outro gemido lhe escapou, tão baixo quanto um sussurro quando jogou a cabeça para trás.

Aproveitando a oportunidade para deixar uma trilha de beijos no pescoço dela, Scorpius livrou-se dos sapatos e das calças que ainda estavam em volta de seus tornozelos, içou Rose no ar e guiou-a na direção do quarto. Não fazia ideia de qual era o dela, por isso pretendia entrar no primeiro que encontrasse no caminho, mas a ruiva indicou uma das portas na direita enquanto enlaçava as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Sua ereção roçou nela com o movimento, e ambos soltaram um suspiro prolongado. As mãos dele a amparavam enquanto sentia que começava a tremer. Não havia sequer um centímetro de seu corpo que não estivesse em chamas.

Rose não sabia como aqueles movimentos eram tão fáceis para Scorpius, mas sabia que, no instante seguinte, estava deitada sobre a cama, o loiro avançando na direção dela com olhos completamente lascivos, os cabelos desarrumados, a ereção, seus braços e seu tórax firme, brilhando com a leve camada de suor que o cobria. Não podia negar: era uma vista absurdamente _incrível_.

Scorpius agora a beijava com ainda mais afinco, se é que aquilo era possível. Sugava o lábio inferior de Rose incisivamente, apoiava o peso do corpo em um braço e, com o outro, tirava a calcinha dela, parecendo motivar-se ainda mais quando recebeu ajuda. Rose levou as mãos à nuca dele e arranhou levemente aquele ponto sensível, sentindo-o estremecer ao chocar-se contra seu corpo e imediatamente traçar uma linha quente de beijos em direção aos seus mamilos rígidos, alternando entre mordidas e chupadas fortes, apertando-os. As mãos da ruiva se concentraram em bagunçar o cabelo de Scorpius, segurando os fios com afinco a partir do momento em que ele apenas tocava os seus seios com os dedos, ocupado distribuindo beijos pela extensão de sua barriga, até chegar em sua intimidade. E, _céus_ , quando teve suas pernas postas sobre os ombros firmes do rapaz e sentiu a língua de Scorpius lhe tocar, uma súbita onda de prazer lhe fez arquear as costas e pressionar ainda mais o rosto do rapaz entre suas pernas, tentando pedir por mais numa súplica que não tinha voz para sair por seus lábios entreabertos. Ele era bom naquilo, tão bom que os lençóis da cama começavam a se amontoar nas mãos de Rose conforme ela sentia espasmos que premeditavam seu gozo; um gemido alto cortou o silêncio da noite e a fez puxar o rapaz em sua direção, roçando seus corpos enquanto sua pele alva era marcada pela boca sedente que lhe enlouquecia. Não dava mais para adiar. 

Scorpius se desgrudou de Rose, parecia estar atônito ao andar até o criado mudo para pegar a camisinha, e ela parecia estar quase subindo em direção a um paraíso que não lhe parecia familiar. Rose movimentou seu corpo para que ficasse no meio da cama, tentando controlar sua respiração e não sucumbir ao prazer apenas observando Scorpius se posicionar entre suas pernas. Não houve delongas, a penetrou de uma vez, gemendo dolorosamente ao inclinar-se sobre Rose, colocando seu peso sobre as mãos ao lado dos ombros dela. Encaravam-se, quebrando o contato apenas para fecharem os olhos quando não conseguiam controlar a satisfação de, finalmente, chegarem onde queriam. Ou quase. 

Rose enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura do rapaz, sentindo os efeitos colaterais das estocadas compassadas; seu corpo estava enrijecido pela tensão, o ar parecia se tornar mais denso, as batidas de seu coração mais fortes como se estivesse numa verdadeira combustão. Scorpius tomou seus lábios num beijo desesperado antes de segurá-la pela cintura e guiá-la num movimento para que ficasse de quatro sobre a cama. A garota encostou o rosto no colchão, apertando os lençóis ao sentí-lo novamente dentro, num ritmo mais agitado, afoito, _necessitado_. As mãos de Scorpius estavam firmes em seu quadril, viabilizando o choque entre seus corpos, fazendo ecoar gemidos gradativamente mais altos por parte de Rose que, ao erguer um pouco os ombros, tomou o controle do momento rebolando no membro que parecia pulsar. Scorpius parou de se mover de imediato, deixando escapar um gemido profundo, jogando a cabeça para trás num pingo de incredulidade; era quase impossível acreditar que estava ali, numa foda com Rose, vendo-a rebolar em seu pau, gemendo seu nome. 

Scorpius ouviu a garota resmungar algo baixinho, provavelmente um palavrão, quando saiu de dentro dela para se sentar na cama, semi-encostado à cabeceira, esticando os braços para que ela viesse ao seu encontro. Ela se incubiu de colocar o membro novamente dentro de si, abrindo a boca de prazer, inclinando-se sobre Scorpius para que ele alcançasse seus seios com a boca, apertasse sua bunda e metesse o mais rápido e forte possível. Os fios loiros do Malfoy quase pingavam de suor, sua pele grudava com a de Rose, o barulho das estocadas e dos gemidos altos levaram ela a fincar suas unhas no tórax onde se apoiava, verdadeiramente sucumbindo a uma onda de prazer aumentada pelo bel desejo de Scorpius em vê-la tremer inteira num orgasmo intenso, responsável por guiá-lo ao seu ápice em seguida, sentindo-a parar de rebolar aos poucos. Rose inclinou-se para depositar um beijo casto nos lábios do Malfoy que, com as duas mãos, segurou seu rosto, impedindo-a de se afastar por alguns instantes até se separarem. 

Um sorriso satisfeito brindava o rosto corado de Rose enquanto ela se deitava na cama, espreguiçando-se e acompanhando os passos de Scorpius para fora do quarto. Fechou os olhos, suspirando por sentir-se plena; parecia uma sensação tão desconhecida, tão única, tão exclusivamente parte dos efeitos colaterais que Scorpius Malfoy lhe causava. Pensando nisso respirou fundo, e teve seus lábios tomados por um selinho. Ele se deitou ao lado, arrumando o travesseiro para ficar confortável, esticou o braço para que ela se aconchegasse ao seu corpo. Rose teve a oportunidade de notar como ele ficava lindo só de cueca. 

— Caralho — ele foi o primeiro a dizer, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelas costas da ruiva. — Como você pode ser tão absurdamente gostosa? E linda. Linda pra porra — Rose depositou um beijo em seu tórax, acariciando sua perna com o pé. 

— Não sei dizer — encontrando os olhos dele, ela sorriu, deslizando o dedão pela lateral de seu rosto — Mas posso afirmar que você fica muito bem só de cueca. Não mais do que sem, é claro.

  
  


**11:05 AM**

_Sábado_

Rose piscou algumas vezes até considerar que tinha de fato acordado. 

Seus olhos ainda pesavam; fosse pelo sono que ainda a consumia ou pela embriaguez que aquela madrugada lhe causara, não sabia dizer. Seus lençóis estavam tomados pelo cheiro forte de perfume masculino, um pequeno lembrete da concreticidade daqueles acontecimentos que passaram a preencher sua cabeça em enxurradas.

Com um sorrisinho no rosto e dedos ansiosos, ela esticou o braço e procurou por Scorpius ao seu lado, mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar algum não só da sua cama, mas do quarto inteiro. Quase chamou por ele, mas se segurou quando lembrou que suas primas provavelmente já estariam de volta e isso a denunciaria de forma irremediável — escutaria piadinhas e provocações pelo resto da eternidade.

No entanto, estava realmente chateada. Não poderia dizer que esperava que Scorpius ficasse até o dia seguinte, mas _queria_ que ele ficasse, desesperadamente. Algo na aproximação sutil do bar, nos beijos rápidos e estalados, na leveza da conversa que preencheu o carro, no abraço que a amparou no elevador, na ardência compartilhada, ou mesmo tudo ao mesmo tempo, alimentava suas esperanças. Ela ainda não estava certa da natureza daquelas esperanças, então apenas resumiu tudo ao fato de que _queria que Scorpius ficasse_.

Quando pegou o celular e viu que já eram onze da manhã, aproveitou para sentar na cama e se espreguiçar longamente. Nenhuma mensagem de Scorpius, tampouco. Mas também, não dormia tão bem, até tão tarde, havia _séculos_ , então se dispôs a deixar aquilo de lado, ou pelo menos, o tanto que conseguiu.

Saindo do quarto um pouco cambaleante, pôde ouvir vozes vindas da sala, e decidiu seguir naquela direção sem muitos rodeios. Estava ansiosa para contar cada detalhe daquela noite para Roxanne e Dominique, e já se preparava psicologicamente para não deixar escapar nada que denunciasse com quem havia sido.

Encontrou sir Darcy na ponta do corredor, que parecia estar no meio de uma vigília atenta para impedir que Dominique o pegasse outra vez. Quando ouviu passos às suas costas, direcionou à dona uma cara de poucos amigos ao mesmo tempo que balançou o rabo rajado, como se estivesse pronto para começar a despejar as inúmeras reclamações que tinha a fazer. Rose abaixou para fazer carinho nele, um breve gesto de conforto para o pequeno, mas não se prolongou muito. Dentre as vozes que vinham da sala, pôde distinguir uma diferente do habitual, masculina. Imaginou que Alvo passaria por ali mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não pensou que seria tão cedo.

Maior não poderia ser sua surpresa quando, ao pisar na sala, era Scorpius que encontrou falando. Estava sentado à mesa de jantar ao lado de Roxanne, e conversava com Dominique, que o respondia do sofá. A aura que pairava ali era tão leve e despreocupada quanto a de velhos amigos.

Olhou novamente para Scorpius. Estava apenas com as calças da noite passada, o sol da manhã refletindo em seus cabelos claros, emoldurando-o em um brilho ininterrupto que lhe caía muito bem. Ao perceber que Rose entrou na sala, seus olhos cinzentos pousaram quase que imediatamente nela, um sorriso bastante alegre começando a despontar dos cantos de seus lábios.

— Bom dia, raio de sol — zombou, lógico, Roxanne, assistindo Rose passar as mãos pelo rosto sem se esforçar muito em esconder as reações de seu corpo mediante a presença de Scorpius, tampouco seu sorriso. — Dormiu bem?

— Hmhm — ela riu, suspirando. Não sabia muito bem como agir naquele momento, por isso ficou parada, fingindo esperar os efeitos do sono passar. Estava de calcinha, com uma camiseta branca não muito comprida, e provavelmente com o rosto vermelho como um típico tomate. — E você?

— Perfeitamente bem, obrigada. E você Dominique? Dormiu bem com o sir Darcy? — Roxanne se virou em direção ao sofá, dando um tempo para que Scorpius pudesse esticar a mão para Rose. Eles trocaram um olhar divertido antes dela ser guiada até seu colo. 

— Ele dormiu na cama do Alvo. 

— Esse gato é mais esperto do que a gente imagina — embora Rose não conseguisse ver Dominique, tinha certeza que ela havia revirado os olhos. — Bom, agora que a bela adormecida acordou, devo perguntar o que iremos almoçar?

— Ainda é onze horas — Rose reclamou manhosa, sendo envolvida pelos braços desnudos de Scorpius. Ele encostou o queixo em seu ombro e acariciou a perna dela com uma das mãos. — E tem lasanha congelada no freezer. 

— Bolonhesa? — a voz de Dominique parecia esperançosa. 

— Quatro queijos. 

— Posso fazer um almoço pra vocês, se quiserem — Scorpius se prontificou, beijando o ombro da ruiva, lhe causando uma série de arrepios. 

— Não precisa se oferecer duas vezes, Scorpius — Roxanne se levantou da cadeira, com uma expressão satisfeita. Ela pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou Rose como se realmente estivesse feliz. — Vou mandar uma mensagem para o Alvo vir — disse por fim, dando passos largos até seu quarto. 

— Pede pra ele passar no petshop, Rox, a ração do sir Darcy acabou. Inclusive, vou limpar a caixa de areia dele antes que ele me agrida com aquelas unhas — Dominique se levantou do sofá cambaleando em direção à área de serviços. 

— Não tem como você sair daqui agora — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo de sua orelha. Rose gargalhou, dando-lhe um beijo no canto dos lábios. — Queria ter ficado na cama com você, mas acordei com sede e dei de cara com a Dominique brigando com o seu gato na cozinha… Acho que a noite deles não foi muito boa. 

— A sua foi? 

— Não — Scorpius fez um bico extremamente charmoso. — Se eu fosse escolher um adjetivo, não seria boa. 

— Maravilhosa?

— Excepcional e digna de infinitas repetições — ele sorriu, apertando a garota em seu abraço. — Está disposta a compartilhar um banho comigo antes de eu começar o almoço?

— Seria uma honra.

— Só preciso mandar uma mensagem para o Al antes.

— Para avisar que você está aqui?

— Lógico que não — Scorpius passou o braço por debaixo dos joelhos de Rose, impulsionando seu corpo para segurá-la no colo. — Preciso que ele traga algumas peças de roupa já que vou ficar aqui esse fim de semana. 

  
  
_**Fim** _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahii | É isso, pessoal. Novamente, obrigada a todos por tudo! ♥ Inclusive, deixo aqui meu agradecimento à Quldditch por ter escrito essa história comigo, por ter me ensinado muito sobre diversas coisas, por quase morrer do coração a cada "a" do Scorpius, e por me lembrar que escrever faz um bem danado pra alma e que essa é uma coisa que não posso viver sem. Quldditch, xuxuzete, você é d+ ♥  
> Espero ver vocês em outras histórias, espero escrever mais com essa co-autora fantástica, e espero que todos fiquemos bem no meio disso tudo que o mundo está vivendo ♥  
> Obrigada de novo!Um grande abraço ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Quldditch | Eu é que agradeço, Tahii, por tudo; você me apresentou a possibilidade de trabalhar em mais que uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, me inspirou de diversas formas, e nossa consonância foi de fato fantástica. Você foi a melhor pessoa que eu poderia ter conhecido esse ano, obrigada obrigada obrigada ♥ ♥  
> Faço das palavras dela as minhas: espero ver vocês por aí, espero escrever novamente com esse mulherão e espero que fiquem bem, vocês e suas famílias. Obrigada mais uma vez, um beijão e um abração ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
